10 TOOTHCUP SONG FICS
by LycanFur
Summary: 10 random song challenge. Fandom : HTTYD Pairing : Hiccup and Toothless Theme : Multi-Alternate Universe, Half Dragon and Half Human. Status : Completed.


**So, I have always wanted to make a 10 random songs challenge XD. This is the first time for me, so I'm just going to do my favorite pairing.**

 **RULES**

 **C** **hoose a fandom, pairing/friendship, theme, etc**.

 **Put your music playlist on shuffle and started playing the playlist.**

 **For each song, you write about what it inspires you by using the fandom,pairing, theme that you chose.**

 **Do it for 10 songs.**

 **(Stop when the song ends, no preparing, no skipping unless you are completely stuck)**

 **FANDOM**

 **HowTo Train Your Dragon**

 **PAIRING**

 **HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS**

 **THEME**

 **Multi-Alternate Universe, Half-Dragon Half-Human.**

* * *

1\. Lorde - Writer In the Dark

Hiccup let his tears fall as he stumbled through the ruined ground that was dirtied with blood and corpse, or he was just seeing things.

Stoick didn't accept him. He never accepted Hiccup. No matter how much Hiccup had done. No matter how hard he tried.

Hiccup was just a monster to his father's eyes. A being that should have never existed.

* * *

2\. Something Wild - Lindsey

"The ways they see are not the ways I want to follow, so I can just make my ways" Hiccup said as he stared at the bonfire in a cave. Snow falling outside, making a scene.

"And...?"

"I follow my instinct, even if it sometimes brings me some stupid ways" Hiccup said, grinning, his wings wrapped around his body.

Toothless breathed heavily as he rolled to his side, his eyes still closed as he gained his rest. Hiccup watched as his human mate sleep soundly.

* * *

3\. Perfect Places Lorde.

There went his tenth girlfriend. Toothless had been finding his true love for months. But he never found them. Sometimes, he was let down. Sometimes, he wonder if he was good enough. He started to doubt if there would ever be a perfect person for him. He felt that the world was unfair to him. Everyone let him down. His broken heart was now just a pile of dust.

He wondered if his perfect love even existed.

* * *

4\. Master Of Tides - Lindsey.

"Boy, if you are going to stay with us, the pirate of the Night Fury. You have to make yourself useful" The black haired man said to Hiccup "So, go and make yourself useful, NOW" With that said, the guy went away.

Hiccup sighed as he walked to the random bucket and grabbed a mop out of it before getting his job done. He cleaned the floor with the stupid mop and when he did that, the other pirates always walked around to make his work harder and more tiring.

Being enslaved by the famous pirate, his father would probably tear the ocean and Atlantis to find him..

* * *

4\. Brave Enough - Lindsey

Hiccup put a love note inside of Toothless's locker and went away quickly before the hallway was filled with people. He did a job of being a love letter deliver. He was paid decently and he had enough money to live through this hell on earth.

Sometimes, he was caught by his father and Stoick always insisted him on using family's money.

"Thanks for doing that for me" Astrid said with a smile and walked away.

* * *

5\. First Time - Kygo.

Hiccup pushed Toothless to his bed and climbed on top of him. Hiccup started dominating his mate's lips, biting the bottom lip, making the black haired guy moaned at the sensation. Hiccup then started marking the guy, started from his neck to his shoulder, and eventually taking Toothless's shirt off and started gently giving him hickeys and love bites with his sharp teeth, gliding his month across the flawless skin.

"You know what power bottom is?"

"No?" Toothless replied.

* * *

6\. What About Us - Pink.

"You left me" Hiccup said, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I never meant to" Toothless responded, eyes glancing down at the floor. "I never meant to leave you with these... beasts. I just want to make sure you're gonna be safe"

"Safe? Beast? What are you even implying?" Hiccup responded back angrily. "Look at what they made me did, look at what I am now. Look at these features. I'm a beast now, aren't I? You're never going to care for me now, aren't you?"

* * *

7\. Battlefield - Jane Zhang.

"I'm what made this happen, I need to fix this, even if I have to live on this battlefield for the rest of my life" Hiccup said as his eyes flared with red fire.

"Heroic much? I'm in this as much as you, Hatch" Toothless said, showing how serious he was by calling Hiccup by his real name.

"Really?" Hiccup glared at his friend "How much are you in this, Tanlos?"

* * *

8\. Surrender the throne - Krewella.

"I'll tell you again, King Toothless. Give me your throne and your country survive" Hiccup said with evil grin spreading across his face.

"Do not call me so disrespectfully" The king spat. "You won't like what to come next"

"Oh really? King Toothless?"

The king roared and Hiccup's clothes went on fire. He screamed and used his gloves hands to brush the fire off.

* * *

9\. Bird Set Free - Sia.

"My broken wings" Hiccup muttered. Toothless looked at Hiccup as he traced his fingers on the enormous wings.

"You didn't fight back" He said.

Hiccup sighed. "I don't want to hurt them"

"But they hurt you! And now they took your freedom!" Toothless roared, his wings expanded with rage.

Hiccup looked down at the ground his was sitting on. Eyes saddened.

* * *

10\. Let The Tournament Begin - Hans Zimmer.

"Noooo, I think you guys are wrong. I'm just a lanky teenager who just wanted to watch a tournament..." Toothless's voice slowly faded as he looked around to only realizethat there were eyes on him. His eyes traveled back to the point finger that was pointed at him.

"You meant to point at Hiccup, didn't you? Master Val?" Master Astrid said.

The masked Master shook her head and her students stared at her, shocked.

* * *

 **I think Spotify knows that I like Lorde and Lindsey. And that Hans Zimmer's song actually surprised me.**

 **Should I continued those stories up there. If I should, which one?**

 **I really want to write a full story of the fourth one XD.  
**


End file.
